Verão e outras tensões
by Ignea
Summary: E, ao ouvir essas palavras, Gellert não pôde reprimir um sorriso de vitória. ADGG. Slash. Prólogo adicionado
1. Chapter 1

****

Título: Verão e outras tensões

Autora: Ignea

Avisos: Contém Slash Canon e possíveis spoilers de DH.

Aquilo de sempre: Esses personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

_Prólogo_

_Verão de 1926_

Gellert havia sido seu primeiro e seu último, ele sabia disso. Havia decidido no dia da morte de Ariana que para uma pessoa como ele se apaixonar não era só difícil como perigoso.

Difícil porque antes e depois de Gellert ele não havia conhecido ninguém com quem ele pudesse realmente compartilhar o que ele era, ninguém a quem ele pudesse chamar de igual, ninguém que cruzasse o abismo que o separava dos outros. Sim, havia pessoas de quem ele realmente gostava, pessoas que ele admirava (por infinitos motivos), pessoas que ele até podia amar, mas não havia ninguém com quem ele pudesse compartilhar a sua vida. Perigoso porque ele havia entendido que paixão pode cegar as pessoas e um homem com o poder que ele possuía não podia se dar o luxo de não enxergar.

Mas às vezes, mesmo sabendo ser impossível, ele ansiava com todo coração por alguém que pudesse tirá-lo de sua solidão. Alguém com quem ele pudesse acordar ao lado, contar segredos, mostrar suas fragilidades e abraçar quando o dia fosse especialmente ruim. Mas não era apenas isso, ele era afinal um homem jovem e tinha seus desejos, como todos têm. Claro, muitos procuravam esse tipo de alívio em ruas escuras, nos braços de estranhos, mas não ele. Por mais que às vezes ele quase cedesse a esses impulsos, havia algo nele que rejeitava essa idéia. Talvez se ele fosse menos escrupuloso...mas não, ele era o que era.

O que mais o perturbava era que quando tudo se tornava excessivo e ele não podia resistir ao impulso de se tocar, a imagem que invariavelmente vinha a sua a mente era a de Gellert. Não o Gellert do final, o louco homicida, mas o Gellert que ele conheceu no início do verão, um jovem extremamente belo e apaixonado por suas idéias. Depois disso ele sempre se sentia enojado consigo mesmo, enojado por ainda desejar um homem que havia causado tanto mal a si e a sua família.

_Notas da autora_

_-Este pequeno texto estava empacado no meu computador desde maio. Eu tinha toda a intenção do mundo de continuá-lo e fazer dele uma fic independente, mas a minha inspiração foi embora e não deixou lembranças. Eu não sei se ele se encaixa no "espírito" desta fic, mas, de qualquer forma, resolvi colocá-lo com um prólogo. Espero que vocês gostem! D _

_- E, talvez, um dia, eu escreva mais sobre o Dumbledore de 20 e poucos anos (essa é a idade dele nesse prólogo, ok?) e resolva mudar tudo de novo. Sabem como é,né? Work in progress..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Verão e outras tensões**

I

O verão estava especialmente quente aquele ano, quase enlouquecedoramente quente. Mas Albus Dumbledore não tinha nenhuma razão para reclamar. Ele e Grindelwald estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore, discutindo alguns pontos essenciais em seus planos, com os pés nus e as mangas das camisas muggles, que os dois haviam começado a usar pra realçar que seus planos seriam também para o bem dos humanos não-mágicos, levantadas até o cotovelo.

Assim, à luz do dia e discutindo questões sérias, era possível relaxar, era possível esquecer que havia uma tensão entre eles e que ambos estavam cientes desta, embora fingissem (e em fingir seria difícil encontrar duas pessoas melhores) não estarem. À noite é que surgia realmente o problema.

Não havia muito tempo que tinham se conhecido quando começaram a freqüentar a casa um do outro após o anoitecer (para o completo desgosto de Aberforth). É que, para planos tão grandiosos, as horas ensolaradas do dia não bastavam. E realmente, as primeiras horas da noite eram gastas em debates acalorados e sonhos de poder que deixariam qualquer um, que tivesse a mente um pouco menos veloz que as dos dois, com um boa dor de cabeça. Mas, à medida que o tempo ia passando e o cansaço começava a tomar conta, os temas começavam a variar e muitas vezes eles acabavam discutindo (em voz baixa, em sussurros) as mesmas coisas que outros jovens da idade deles discutiam. Às vezes eles acabavam rindo um do outro, de como o outro corava enquanto perguntava "Você realmente já...?", mas às vezes as conversas acabavam em um silêncio constrangedor, permeado por uma tensão que poderia ser cortada por uma faca (ou pelo menos era o que Albus pensava).

No início não era muito freqüente. Em geral a excitação causada pelos planos que bolavam juntos era suficiente para prevenir qualquer silêncio constrangedor. Mas depois de um tempo essas noites em que ambos terminavam se encarando sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou fazer acabaram se tornando habituais. Não, Albus não era burro, muito pelo contrário, por sua parte sabia muito bem o que causava aquela tensão, sabia o que era aquela ansiedade e medo. O que ele não sabia, ou talvez tivesse medo de saber, era como Gellert se sentia nesses momentos.

II

Não que Gellert tivesse dificuldade em se concentrar. Muito pelo contrário, geralmente, quando algo o interessava, o mundo poderia acabar a sua volta que ele não notaria. Mas aquele verão estava _realmente_ quente. Quente demais para alguém que havia estudado em Durmstrang. Além do que, apesar de compreender a importância de se criar leis que proibissem o abuso de muggles por parte dos bruxos, aquele não era um tópico que realmente captasse seu interesse. Assim, ele deixou a sua mente vaguear e seus olhos passearem pela figura de Albus deitado na grama escrevendo em um pergaminho com a testa levemente franzida.

Ele sabia que Albus era o mais brilhante dos dois. Não que ele não tivesse a sua cota de genialidade, mas Albus tinha uma capacidade mais desenvolvida de enxergar, ao mesmo tempo, os menores detalhes e o mapa geral com clareza. Sim, seu novo (e único) amigo era quase bom demais para ser verdade. Em alguns momentos Gellert mal podia acreditar que tinha achado alguém com que poderia dividir seus planos, alguém com quem ele não sentia aquela incrível distância que ele sentia com as outras pessoas. No entanto, em alguns momentos ele sentia medo. Medo porque Albus _era_ o mais brilhante dos dois e, sendo assim, poderia chegar o dia em que ele reivindicaria para si o papel principal no plano que os dois tão cuidadosamente criavam. E isso Grindelwald jamais poderia aceitar, ele jamais se contentaria com o segundo lugar, em ser o "vice". E assim ele pensava, enquanto admirava a figura de Albus Dumbledore naquela tarde de verão, que de alguma forma ele teria que exercer algum controle sobre o amigo.

III

- Insuportável

Gellert murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo, enquanto abria a janela do quarto de Dumbledore para fazer o vento circular.

- Ora, Gellert, o calor não está tão forte assim agora que anoiteceu. Embora eu tenha que admitir que pela manhã estivesse um tanto intenso.

- Embora eu não possa concordar, meu amigo, me recuso terminantemente a discutir o tempo com você. Esse assunto eu reservo para pessoas menos interessantes.

- Bom, sendo assim, eu proponho que você abra essa garrafa de vinho branco que você trouxe. O que, sem dúvida nos proporcionará instantes muito mais interessante do que conversas sobre o tempo.

Gellert sorria enquanto abria a garrafa com um aceno de varinha e servia duas taças da bebida, Albus sempre tinha a resposta perfeita.

IV

Albus tomou o último gole de sua taça e se deixou cair na cama ao lado de onde Gellert estava sentado. Uma garrafa de vinho para dois com certeza não era muito, mas nenhum dos dois estava muito acostumado a beber e ambos ficaram bastante "altos" depois de bebê-la. Assim, não pareceu estranho para nenhum dos dois quando Gellert puxou Albus mais para perto, de forma que este ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos, e começou a deslizar as mãos pelos fios ruivos. Albus suspirou e fechou os olhos para receber o carinho do amigo.

Gellert observava a entrega do amigo enquanto o acariciava, talvez não fosse tão difícil exercer controle sobre Albus, ele é que não havia buscado nos lugares certos.

- Albus?

- Sim?

Gellert segurou o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos e o beijou, com um pouco de insegurança. Não demorou nem um segundo para que Albus o correspondesse e elevasse a sua mão até a nuca de Gellert para trazê-lo mais para perto.

V

Albus sentou na cama ao lado de Gellert sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou o que falar. Ele esteve esperando por aquele beijo desde que colocou os olhos em Gellert pela primeira vez, mas agora que havia acontecido ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

- Albus?

- Sim?

- Eu nunca havia beijado um homem antes.

- Eu já…

- Você nunca me disse.

- Eu achei que talvez você...

- Que talvez eu o quê?

Albus baixou os olhos e se pôs a examinar a colcha da cama.

- Gellert…

- Quem?

- Um colega de Hogwarts, mas não importa, ele não era importante, não como você é.

Gellert venceu a distância entre eles e começou a beijar o outro com intensidade, com alguma violência até. Albus correspondeu da mesma forma, deitando-se sobre a cama e puxando o outro para cima dele. Nenhum dos dois tinha muita experiência, nem um dos dois sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas se tocavam e apertavam seus corpos um contra o outro com força, numa vontade cega.

VI

- Albus?

- Sim?

- Você é meu? Me diz que é.

- Claro que sou. Sempre vou ser, sempre, sempre.

E ao ouvir essas palvras, Grindelwald não pode reprimir um sorriso de vitória.

Fim

_Notas da Autora:_

_Sabem o que eu quero de presente de Natal? Reviews!_

_Essa fic foi uma confusão enorme. Postei a primeira parte separada e depois me arrependi, de forma que, a deletei. Mas agora creio que ela chegou a sua versão semi-definitiva. É que ainda preciso deixa-la descansar um pouco, mas creio que os diálogos estão pedindo uma melhora. O que você acham?_

_Preciso deixar um agradecimento para Many Lupin Nott, que me incentivou a continuar com a fic quando eu havia postado a primeira partezinha dela. Thanks!_

_Povo que gosta deste ship, uni-vos! Porque não existe nada como um slash canon._


End file.
